Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Brudnowpis
potrzebuję jakiejś bajki o lasach i drzewach, co nie jest Pinokiem. Dajcie mi proszę bajkę o lasach i drzewach, co nie jest Pinokiem. poszukiwani współlokatorzy 'Papier' Regina ? - Córka woźnicy Reginera, z baśni braci Grimm "Biała i czarna narzeczona"... Osobowość wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Jazda konna' 'Wycieczki na łonie przyrody (głównie eksploracja lasów)' 'Łucznictwo' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Opowiadanie na 101. *Magia natury. *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Grimmnastyka. *Czarografia. *Koronomatematyka. *Muzyka i rękodzieło. *Debaty. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Często ubiera kurtki przeciwdeszczowe i długie do kolan buty. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki Klasyczna Baśń thumb|left|275pxBiała i czarna narzeczona (niem. Die weiße und die schwarze Braut) - to niemiecka baśń napisana przez braci Grimm (tom 2, nr 135). Kobieta wraz z córką koszą zboże, podczas gdy lord podchodzi do nich i prosi o drogę do wioski. Kobieta i córka odmawiają pomocy, zaś pasierbica kobiety proponuje mu pomoc. W zamian, inni stają się czarni i brzydcy, ale pasierbica otrzymuje trzy dary: piękno, wieczną sakiewkę ze złotem i pójście do Nieba po jej śmierci. Jej brat - Reginer, woźnica króla, prosi o jej portret i wiesza go w swoim pokoju. Król to widzi i postanawia ją poślubić. Jej brat posyła ją, a także macochę i jej przyrodnią siostrę. Macocha rzuca urok na woźnicę, co sprawia, że jest na wpół ślepy, a panna młoda jest na wpół głucha. Biała panna młoda nie słyszy co mówi woźnica, a zamiast tego, zgodnie z poleceniem macochy, zdejmuje swoją sukienkę i szaty, po czym spogląda przez okno, przez które zostaje wypchnięta. Król jest przerażony czarną panną młodą, ale macocha przekonuje go, by ją poślubił. Władca przystaje na jej propozycję i w ferworze emocji zamyka brata w klatce z wężami. Biała kaczka przychodzi do kuchni i mówi młodemu kucharzowi, aby rozpalił ogień, a potem pyta o Reginera i czarną pannę młodą. Po kilku dniach, chłopiec mówi o wszystkim królowi. Ten zaś odcina głowę kaczki, która zamienia się w białą narzeczoną. Król uwalnia swojego brata i pyta macochę, co należy zrobić z kimś, kto zrobił to, co ona uczyniła. Mówi, że tę osobę należy rozebrać i położyć w beczce nabitej gwoździami, a koń powinien ją ciągnąć. Król rozkazał to uczynić jej i czarnej pannie młodej, zaś on bierze za żonę białą pannę młodą. Galeria Regina ID.jpg Meta timeline 'Łosoś' Ariana Mermaid - (lub Aria) Córka jednej z sióstr małej syrenki... Osobowość *wesoła. *otwarta. *Szczera do bólu. *kochająca i troskliwa. Przepełniona chęcią niesienia pomocy... *...nawet za bardzo... *Czasem martwi się za bardzo, tym samym wchodząc z butami do spraw które jej nie dotyczą, a to na dłuższą metę denerwujące. *Romantyczka *Kompleks "starszej siostry" *Ciekawa świata. *Pogodna. *Energiczna, zaraża pozytywnie. wygląd Ariana to przeciętnego wzrostu, drobniutkiej budowy nastolatka o opalizującej cerze barwy ciemnego beżu. Włosy nastolatki mają ciepłą, łososiową barwę. Pod oczami, dziewczyna ma turkusowe znamiona w ksztacie rozgwiazd, pokryrych łuskami. Usta dziewczyna ma naturaknie różane, wydatne i często pokryte jedynie błyszczykiem. Uszy dziewczyny przylegają do głowy nastolatki. Tęczówki nastolatki mają barwę morskiej tonii. W swojej syreniej formie, Ariana dłonie ma połączone turkusową błoną pławną a zamiast nóg, posiada długi, syreni ogon łososiowej barwy wykończony lazurową płetwą. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' W Baśnioceum, uczą się kuzynki nastolatki - Aquanette Mermaid, Sheila Sireen oraz córka Małej syrenki - Meeshel Mermaid. 'Miłość' Silas Present. więc pomyślałam, że duchy te z opowieści wigilijnej mają jakąś blokadę? no nie mogą się zakochać bo to się wiąże z odebraniem mocy. bo nie mają takich ciągot a tylko nieliczni mogą jej doświadczyć. iiiiii gdy Ari pojawi się w EAH niemal od razu zawróci mu w głowie a ona też się w nim zakocha i bam mamy romans ale Ari nie możemy być razem czemu?! ja... nie mogę zakazany romas. romans ukrywany i wgl zwłaszcza przed Vivien i Edeline bo zakochanie się, wiązałoby się ze zrzeknięciem mocy a to z kolei czyniłoby z nich rebelsów i no i no i gdy postanowią być raze m starszyzna duchów czy coś pozwoli zachować Silasowi jego moce. jednocześnie sprawiając tym samym, że Silas stał się jedynym duchem, który doświadczył miłości 'Zwierzak' Zwierzęcym towarzyszem syrenki jest nie za duża meduza imieniem Raindrop (z ang. Kropla deszczu), którą zwykle trzyma w okrągłym akwarium, znajdującym się na biurku dziewczyny w dormitorium. 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Taniec' Ariana jest zapaloną oraz niezwykle utalentowaną tancerką. Taniec, przynosi dziewczynie wiele radości i praktycznie codziennie ćwiczy jakiś nowy krok. Okazjonalnie, nastokatka występuje jako tancerka przy okazji różnych eventów w Baśnioceum. 'Gra na instrumentach dętych' Ariana smykałkę do gry na trąbce, saksofonie oraz innych tego typu instrumentach, zdecydowanie wyssała z mlekiem matki, która także si tym niezwykle interesuje. Od małego, dziewczyna była zaznajamiana z instrumentami, na których gra z czasem stała się nieodłączną częścią jej życia. 'Kolekcjonerstwo' Nastolatka worost uwielbia gromadzić skarby "świata nad wodą". Wiele osób uważa że te przedmioty to zwyczajne śmieci, jednak dla Ariany są one niezmiernie ważne a z każdym " skarbem" łączy się jakaś historia. Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Księżniczkologia. *Magia natury. *Grimmnastyka. *Czarografia. *Koronomatematyka. *Uczniowska rada królewska. *Muzyka i rękodzieło. *Zaawansowane zaloty. *Debaty. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Pomimo tego, że jej baśniowe przeznaczenie nie jest zbyt obfitujące w szczęście i miłość, w konflikcie przeznaczeń Ariana opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. Nastolatka jest niezwykle dumna ze swojego dziedzictwa i wie, że wbrew pozorom gra w nim istotną rolę. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Łososiowej barwy włosiu. *Turkusowych, opalizujących na niebieski znamionach pod oczami. *Często ubiera stroje z motywem rybiej skóry. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Imię, nazwisko i baśń zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Również kolor włosów zawdzięcza Amity. Klasyczna Baśń thumb|leftMała syrenka (duń. Den lille Havfrue) – baśń Hansa Christiana Andersena o syrenie, która zakochała się w człowieku, który był księciem. Opowiadanie to zostało opublikowane po raz pierwszy w 1837 roku. Król mórz miał sześć córek, z których najpiękniejszą była najmłodsza. Jak przystało na morskie księżniczki, zamiast nóg miały rybie ogony. Ich wychowaniem zajmowała się matka króla, jako że był on wdowcem. Babka obiecała im, że każda z nich, kiedy skończy 15 lat, będzie mogła wynurzyć się z morza i zobaczyć przepływające okręty, ludzi oraz miasta, w których żyli. Co roku jedna z księżniczek wyruszała z królestwa, przynosząc z wyprawy swoją opowieść o świecie. Aż przyszedł czas, kiedy najmłodsza z sióstr mogła również opuścić głębiny. Na powierzchni morza kołysał się statek, na którym ujrzała pięknego księcia. Nad ranem burza zmiotła statek wraz z załogą. Syrenka uratowała księcia, z nieprzytomnym przepłynęła do nieznanego kraju, pozostawiając go na brzegu przypałacowego ogrodu, do czasu, aż udzieliła mu pomocy przechodząca tamtędy dziewczyna. Od tej pory zmieniło się życie małej syrenki. Posmutniała, cały czas rozmyślała o księciu, przesiadywała w podwodnym ogrodzie przy posągu, który przypominał jej księcia lub podpływała w to samo miejsce, aby znów go ujrzeć. Nie chciała się pogodzić z myślą, że jak inne syreny, kiedyś zamieni się w morską pianę, chciała zostać człowiekiem. Babka powiedziała jej, że jest to możliwe tylko wtedy, jeśli książę pokocha ją i poślubi. Mała syrenka wiedziała, że nie może żyć wśród ludzi z syrenim ogonem. Stara wiedźma zamieniła go na nogi, ale za cenę jej głosu, który uchodził za najpiękniejszy wśród wszystkich syren – obcięła małej syrence język. Niema, ale za to niezwykle piękna, poruszająca się z niespotykanym wdziękiem i lekkością, choć każdy krok sprawiał jej wielki ból, wyruszyła do zamku księcia. Książę traktował ją jak siostrę, rozpamiętując wciąż nieznajomą z dalekiego kraju, która w jego mniemaniu uratowała mu życie. Kiedy przyszło mu się ożenić, zgodnie z wolą ojca, szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu wybranką okazała się owa dziewczyna. Na zaślubiny książę zabrał również swoją ulubioną przyjaciółkę, małą syrenkę. Syrenka przeżywała wielki dramat: nie tylko traciła księcia, wraz z jego miłością traciła nieśmiertelność. Otrzymała ostatnią szansę powrotu do rodzinnego królestwa, jeśli zabije księcia. Nie potrafiła tego zrobić, szczęście ukochanego było dla niej najważniejsze, zrozpaczona skoczyła do morza. Ale pochwyciły ją córy powietrza, które również jak syreny nie mają duszy, ale przez dobre uczynki mogą na nią zasłużyć. Niewidzialne zamieszkują w domach, gdzie są małe dzieci. Jeśli sprawiają one swoim rodzicom radość, Bóg odlicza im jeden rok z trzystu lat. Galeria Ariana moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Meta timeline *'Marzec 2018' - wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżeniw znaków dla Ariana Mermaid. *'Nadal Marzec 2018' - Pojawia się art oraz bio Ari. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Arianą oraz tekst jej autorstwa. *'To wciąż Marzec 2018' - Ariana .... 'Piaskowa babka' Sandie Lunar - Córka Piaskuna... Osobowość *Miła i wycofana. *Szara myszka raczej. *Oszczędna w słowach. Bardzo, bardzo oszczędna w słowach. *Ciepła, dobra doradczyni. *Dobro innych nie jest jej obojętne. *Troskliwa, zwłaszcza w stosunku do dzieci. *Często boli ją głowa, miewa silne migreny. *Typ melancholika. wygląd Sandie to niziutka dziewczyna o lekko pulchnej aparycji, zwłaszcza na buzi. Jej policzki pokrywa rumieniec w barwie delikatnego brązu. Skóra nastolatki kolorem przypomina pustynny piasek, tak samo jej tęczówki. Brwi dziewczyny są bardzo delikatnie zarysowane, mają barw zarumienionego na maśle karmelu. Dokładnie tak jak naturalnie grube, kręcone, sięgające jej ud włosy. Kiedy dziewczyna się porusza, zostawia za sobą aurę, złożoną ze złocistego piasku. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Piaskun bądź piaskowy dziadek (niem. Sandmann) – postać z folkloru niemieckiego, która usypia dzieci, sypiąc im w oczy piasek. Jednym z najwcześniejszych pojawień się tej postaci w literaturze jest opowiadanie Piaskun (oryg. Der Sandmann) E.T.A. Hoffmanna ze zbioru Nachtstücke (1817). Główny bohater utworu, Nataniel, zakochuje się w Olimpii – poruszanej w tajemniczy sposób lalce, która jest efektem alchemicznych prac profesora Spalanzaniego i diabolicznego Coppeliusa. Podczas gdy wszyscy się dziwią jego irracjonalnej miłości, Nataniel uważa, że dostrzegł to, co jest niewidoczne dla innych oczu. Olimpia jest tworem sił nieczystych, jest typem femme fatale, pierwowzorem modernistycznych kobiet-modliszek. Hoffmann odwołuje się także do mitu romantycznej miłości, jednakże szydząc z niego. Bohater Hoffmanna może przypominać Wertera, kończy żywot tak jak on obłędem i samobójczą śmiercią. Nataniel zakochuje się jednak w iluzji. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? ?' - Ciekawostki *Imię postaci pochodzi od słowa "Sand" (ang. Piasek) zaś jej nazwisko, z j. Angielskiego, oznacza "Księżycowy". *Inspiracją kolorystyczną w postaci Sandie, był Piaskowy ludek z filmu "Strażnicy Marzeń" DreamWorks. *Oryginał postaci powstał już w 2016 roku. *W koncepcie, dziewczyna miała kucyka oraz morskie tęczówki. Galeria 'Go green, get lucky Laoise O'Gnome - Córka Leprechauna, mitycznego skrzata wywodzącego się z mitologii Irlandzkiej. CDN Osobowość *"Złota osoba" na pozór -lepiej uważaj na swoje rzeczy. *Odrobinę bardziej niż deczko, łasa na przekupstwa. *Słabość do trunków. *Szczwana, wygadana ale bardziej typ samotnika na uboczu. *Specyficzne poczucie humoru. *Ogromne poczucie własnej wartošci, przez co zdaje się być pyszna. *Znać o sobie daje dopiero wtedy kiedy ktoś jej podpadnie - potrafi stać się koszmarem. *Nieprzepada za rówieśnikami. *Lizuska, kiedy trzeba - zna wiele technik manipulacji i umie osiągnąć maksimum korzyści. wygląd *Rude włosy rzecz jasna. *Przenikliwie zielone oczy. *Szpiczaste uszy. *Zgrabne nóżki. *Grube brwi. *Pulchna buzia. *Pół blada, brzoskwiniowa cera. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Stepowanie' 'Numizmaty' 'Gry karciane' 'Gra na skrzypcach' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Mitologia Irlandzka - Choć wiele opisujących mitologię irlandzką rękopisów zaginęło, a prawdopodobnie znacznie więcej treści nigdy nie zostało spisanych, istniejących informacji wystarcza, aby wyróżnić cztery odrębne, czasem zachodzące na siebie, cykle: Cykl Mitologiczny, Cykl Ulsterski, Cykl Feniański i Cykl Historyczny. Istnieje też wiele tekstów mitologicznych, które nie należą do żadnego z cykli, jak również spora liczba spisanych opowieści ludowych, które, choć nie są czysto mitologiczne, opowiadają o postaciach z jednego lub kilku spośród tych czterech cykli. Mitologia Irlandzka jest bardzo spójna i blisko spokrewniona z mitologią celtycką. Cykl Mitologiczny jest najgorzej zachowanym ze wszystkich. Najważniejszymi źródłami są: Metrical Dindshenchas (lub Lore of Places, czyli Wiedza o miejscach) oraz Lebor Gabála Érenn (ang. tytuł Book of Invasions, czyli Księga Inwazji). Inne manuskrypty przechowują takie opowieści mitologiczne jak The Dream of Aengus (Sen Aengusa), The Wooing of Etain (Zaloty do Etain) czy historie pierwszej i drugiej bitwy na Mag Tuireadh. Do tego cyklu należy również jedna z największych opowieści irlandzkich – Oidheadh Clainne Lir czyli Tragedia dzieci Lira (ang. tytuł The Tragedy of the Children of Lir). Lebor Gabála Érenn to pseudohistoria Irlandii, wywodząca pochodzenie Irlandczyków od samego Noego. Obraca się wokół ludu znanego jako Tuatha Dé Danann, o którym wierzono, że zamieszkiwał Wyspę przed Celtami. Tuatha zmagali się z wrogimi im Fomorianami, którym przewodził Balor o Złym Oku. W drugiej bitwie pod Mag Tuireadh, zabił go w końcu Lugh Lamfada (Lugh Długoręki). Po przybyciu Celtów, Tuatha Dé Danann wycofali się pod ziemię i stali się opiewanymi w późniejszych mitach i legendach elfami. Metrical Dindshenchas to wielkie wczesnoirlandzkie dzieło onomastyczne, zawierające spisane jako kolekcja poematów legendy o pochodzeniu nazw ważnych miejsc na Wyspie. Zawiera ono wiele istotnych informacji dotyczących postaci i opowieści Cyklu Mitologicznego, włączając w to Bitwę Tailtiu, w której Tuatha Dé Danann zostali pokonani przez Milezjan (czyli irlandzkich Celtów). Należy koniecznie zaznaczyć, że Tuatha Dé Danann byli uważani nie tyle za bogów, co za lud mogących zmieniać kształt magów, zamieszkujących Irlandię w czasach jej Złotego Wieku. I choć Irlandczycy czcili elfy (zwane z angielska faery folk; uważano za nie Tuatha Dé Danann), to niewiele istnieje dowodów, które mogłyby potwierdzić, iż z wyjątkiem ogólnoceltyckiej postaci Lugha, naprawdę traktowali je jak bogów. Według folkloru spotkanie leprechauna jest wydarzeniem bardzo rzadkim, i jeśli już, to ma miejsce zwykle w okolicy elfickich fortów, którymi zwykle są drumliny i starodawne fortyfikacje (takie jak szańce). Leprechaun – w mitologii irlandzkiej zamieszkujący Irlandię rodzaj skrzata. Leprechauny są samotnikami, mieszkającymi w odległych miejscach i zajmują się wyrobem butów. Nazwa leprechaun znaczy dosłownie „szewc”. Jego obecność zdradzają czasem rytmiczne uderzenia jego szewskiego młotka, jeżeli akurat pracuje. Z wyglądu, leprechaun przypomina drobnego, włochatego, starego człowieczka, o pomarszczonej twarzy i wzroście przeważnie nieprzekraczającym trzech stóp (ok. 93 cm). Nosi kapelusz, skórzany fartuch roboczy, wełnianą kamizelkę, krótkie spodnie, długie pończochy i buty ze srebrnymi sprzączkami. Zawsze nosi brodę i zwykle pali fajkę. W opisach z czasów bardziej współczesnych naszym, leprechaun nosi szmaragdowozielony anglez, który jest nieodłącznym elementem jego bardzo kolorowego stroju – źródłem tego jest jednakże jego obraz na płatkach śniadaniowych Lucky Charms, a nie przekazy tradycyjne. Ma zawsze przy sobie dwie sakiewki: jedna zawiera srebrną, a druga złotą monetę. Srebrna moneta służy Leprechaunowi do płacenia za wszelkie potrzebne mu dobra; dzięki swej magicznej mocy zawsze znika z kieszeni sprzedającego i powraca do pierwotnego właściciela. Złota moneta służy mu za łapówkę dla każdego, który go schwyta; po zamianie właściciela zamienia się błyskawicznie w popiół lub w suche liście. Leprechauny znają miejsca, w których zakopane są skarby, jakimi często są gliniane naczynia wypełnione złotem. Jeżeli jeden z nich zostanie złapany to zdradzi to miejsce, ale kosztowności nie odda łatwo, skąd wzięło się powiedzenie, że skarb leprechauna leży „po drugiej stronie tęczy” (czyli jest nie do zdobycia). Leprechauny są złośliwe z natury, a także kochają celtyckie sporty i muzykę. Uwielbiają płatać wymyślne i dobrze przemyślane figle, na co jest wiele przykładów w folklorze irlandzkim. Na przykład, pewnego razu rolnik złapał leprechauna i zmusił go do wydania miejsca ukrycia skarbu. Leprechaun powiedział mu, że skarb został zakopany pod jednym z rosnących na polu chwastów. Rolnik obwiązał ten chwast czerwoną chustą, wypuścił leprechauna i poszedł po łopatę. Gdy wrócił, wszystkie chwasty na tym polu były obwiązane identycznymi czerwonymi chustami. Mają też skłonność do alkoholu i podkradania ludziom różnych rzeczy. Leprechauny są uważane za obrońców elfickiej społeczności, a szczególnie za rodzaj straży pałacu królowej elfów. Potrafią dla każdej skradzionej owcy lub kozy sporządzić uprząż i galopować nocą przez góry i doliny na jej grzbiecie. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? ?' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Naszyjniku, z wizerunkiem czterolistnych kończyn. *Wšciekle rudych włosach. *Czarnych lakierkach oraz pończochach. Ciekawostki *W dniu urodzin postaci, obchodzone jest Irlandzkie święto narodowe - "Dzień Św. Patryka". *Jej imię jest pochodzenia Irlandzkiego, zaś nazwisko po przetłumaczeniu z tego języka oznacza "Skrzat". Galeria Happy Birthday Laoise! by Rochi.jpg|Urodzinowy art 2018 'Nie tylko słoma Scarlet Crow - Córka Stracha na wróble z "Czarnoksiężnika z krainy Oz".... Osobowość *Stwarza pozory idiotki, głównie przez swoje słownictwo oraz opóźnioną reakcję, ale nie daje się wykorzystywać. *Wbrew pozorom - wcale nie jest opóźniona w rozwoju, tak po prostu została wychowana. *Brak jej mocno wyczucia czasu i sytuacji. *Język typowy dla "ludzi ze wsi" *Używa porównań typu "naburmuszony niczym krowa przed dojeniem" *Aczkolwiek, jest to osoba bardzo empatyczna. wygląd Scarlet jest wysoką, smukłą nastolatką o rumianej cerze, policzkach pokrytych rumieńcem oraz piegami a take rudych, grubych włosach, które najczęściej spina w dwa kucyki lub warkocze. Dziewczyna posiada ponadprzeciętnie wydłużone kończyny - paliczki dłonii czy nogi. Brwi nastolatki mają delikatny brązowy odcień, usta naturalnie krwiście czerwony a jej tęczówki barwę morskiej tonii. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Gra na Mandolinie' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz (oryg. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, później The Wizard of Oz) – powieść dla dzieci autorstwa L. Franka Bauma, pierwsza część cyklu o czarodziejskiej krainie Oz. Powieść została wydana w Chicago w 1900 roku. Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz, będąc pierwszym utworem fantasy w amerykańskiej literaturze dziecięcej, stał się istotnym elementem rozwoju tej literatury. Jest też zaliczany do klasyki światowej literatury dla dzieci. Książka opowiada o Dorotce, która w wyniku tornada, wraz ze swoim domem, a w nim psem Toto, przeniosła się do Krainy Oz. Tam spotkała kilku przyjaciół: Blaszanego Drwala, Stracha na Wróble i Tchórzliwego Lwa. Razem postanawiają odwiedzić czarnoksiężnika z Krainy Oz, który może im pomóc spełnić marzenia. Jednak czarnoksiężnik oczekuje wzamian zgładzenia czarownicy. Przyjaciele udają się do jej zamku, jednak przechodząc przez pole maków, zapadają w sen. Porywają ich małpy latające, nasłane właśnie przez ową czarownicę. Kiedy Dorotka widzi czarownicę, postanawia oblać ją wodą - tak właśnie, jak się okazało, można było ją zgładzić. Gdy wszyscy szczęśliwie wrócili do czarownika, okazało się, iż jest on tylko karłowatym starcem, który mieszkał w środku szmaragdowego posągu. Wszyscy wibierają się w podróż jego balonem. Jednak podczas podróży pies Dorotki - Toto, wypada z koszyka balonu. Dzięki zaczarowanym trzewiczkom dziewczyna dociera do domu - tam czekają na nią ciocia i wuj, w nowym domu. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? ?' - Ciekawostki *Imię dziewczyny można przetłumaczyć jako "szkarłatny". Galeria 'Sound of Rachel Rachel Radcliffe - Nastoletnia córka Robert'a Radcliffe'a, głównego protagonisty z powieści "101 Dalmatyńczyków" W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Rachel opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. Jest znaną w baśniowym świecie kompozytorką, a przede wszystkim - słynie ze swojej anielskiej gry na pianinie. CdN Osobowość *Często nie daje innym dojść do słowa, lub wchodzi innym w słowo. *Nie zbyt potrafi wczuwać się w sytuacje i czasem palnie coś głupiego i od rzeczy. *Wygadana, energiczna i ruchowa. *Ma tendencję do sklejania kilku słów w jedno zdanie, szybki i płynny sposób wysławiania się. *Alergia na dym papierosowy. *Ciągle ma jakiś nowy pomysł. *Wolny duch i wolny strzelec, raczej typ samotnika chocia nie odmówi dobrej zabawy. wygląd Rachel to przeciętnwgo wzrostu dziewczyna o bladej cerze, niezwykle charakterystycznej dla rodowitych brytyjczyków. Jej włosy, naturalnie barwy bardso jasnego zbożowego blondu, ścięte są deczko poniżej łopatek. Nastolatka nienawidzi swojego naturalnego koloru, toteż farbuje je na czkoladowy brąz. Również brwi Rachel naturalnie mają barwę blondu i rówież je farbuje. Tęczówki diewczyny mają barwę szafiru, jej rzęsy są delikatnie zarysowane. Twarz nastolatki ma charakterystyczne dla europejek rysy. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' Zwierzęcym kompanem nastolatki, jest samiec rasy Dalmatyńczyk imieniem Note (ang. nuta). Psiak często akompaniamentuje swojej właścicielce, podczas występów wyszczekując rytm. 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Jak można się domyśleć, Rachel została obdarzona przez los wręcz geniuszem muzycznym. Pianino, fortepian - właściwie żaden instrument uderzany, to dla niej bułka z masłem. Ponadto, nastolatka samodzielnie komponuje utwory a także pisuje do nich tekst. Zainteresowania 'Muzyka - gra na pianinie oraz komponowanie' Rachel, jest niezwykle utalentowaną kompozytorką oraz tekściarką, co odziedziczyła po ojcu. Dziewczyna już we wczesnych latach życia, była rozpoznawalna i znana ze swojej gry na pianinie. Z czasem,zaczęła jeszcze bardziej dopracowywać swoje zdolności co przyniosło jej swego rodzaju sławę. W świeci baśni, jest swego rodzaju celwbrytką, którą zapraszają na przeróżne eventy, by swoją grą je uświetniała. Także wiele uczniów Baśnioceum, podziwia dziewczynę oraz jej zapał do pracy. Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Koronomatematyka. *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta. *Muzyka i sztuka. *Grimmnastyka. *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Opowiadanie na 101. *Czarografia. Klasyczna Baśń 101 Dalmatyńczyków - (ang. 101 Dalmatians, 1996) – amerykański film dla dzieci wyprodukowany przez Walt Disney Pictures. Remake filmu animowanego z 1961 roku – 101 dalmatyńczyków. Oba filmy powstały na podstawie powieści Dodie Smith The Hundred and One Dalmatians. W 2000 roku ukazał się sequel filmu – 102 dalmatyńczyki. W Polsce film był wyświetlany w kinach, w latach 60. z polskim dubbingiem. W roku 1995 stworzono nową wersję dubbingową. Był to pierwszy film studia Disneya wykonany szkicową techniką animacji; w ten sposób tworzono również kolejne animowane filmy wytwórni do Przygód Kubusia Puchatka (1977) włącznie. Otrzymał pozytywne recenzje; serwis Rotten Tomatoes przyznał mu wynik 97% i średnią ocenę 8/10. Akcja utworu dzieje się w Londynie. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Ciekawostki *Jej strój w basicu, został zainspirowany kreacją "Glee lvl. 7" z gry "High School Story". *Rodzica zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Galeria Rachel portret.jpg|Portret Rachel moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Rachel szkic by Rochi.jpg|Szkic postaci w całości Rachel i Note - szkic długopisem.jpg|Szkic z Note'm przy pianinie Rachel w naturalnym kolorze włosów.jpg|Naturalny kolor włosów 'Biała różyczka' Blanche Van Rosa - Nastoletnia córka Białośnieżki z baśni "Białonieżka i Różyczka" w konflikcie przeznaczeń, dziewczyna opowiedziała się jasno i wyraźnie po stronie Buntowników, chociaż jej rodzice (i kuzynka) nadal żywią zgubne nadzieje, że ich pierworodne dziecko i jedyna córka jeszcze zmieni zdanie. CDN Osobowość *Nie zbyt zadowolona ze swojego życia. *Twardo stąpająca po ziemii. *Opanowana, umie trzymać nerwy na wodzy. *Nie potrafi być lizuską - to poniżej "mej godności" *Zwykle chodzi naburmuszona niczym ul. *Oszczędna w czynach. *Miewa zmienne humorki.... *....Aczkolwiek, aprobatę okazuje raz na ruski rok. *Sprawia wrażenie osoby mającej "muchy w nosie". *Wymagająca. *Pracowita. *Nie wchodź jej w drogę, a będziesz miał spokój. wygląd Blanche, to wysoka, zgrabna nastolatka o jasnej, wręcz bladej cerze. Policzki dziewczyny pokrywa delikatny rumieniec. Swoje długie do połowy ud białe, proste włosy bardzo często spina w tzw. "Odango", a powstałe " kluski" na głowie, ozdabia pąkami białych różyczek. Tęczówki nastolatki, mają barwę lodowatego błękitu zaś brwi ciemnej czekolady. Rysy twarzy nastolatki są dosyć pulchne, zaś jej dłonie (często ubrudzone a to farbką, a to kredką) sprawiają wrażenie zmęczonych a wręcz zniszczonych. Paznokcie Blanche, są o łopatkowatym kształcie i pomimo braku jakichkolwiek zabiegów - bardzo ładne oraz zadbane. Warto wspomnieć że Blanche posiada pieprzyki w charakterystycznych miejscach - jeden na ozdobnym palcu swojej lewej stopy, drugi na wewnętrznej stronie prawej dłonii zaś trzeci tuż za lewym uchem. Relacje 'Rodzina' Blanche, jest córką Białośnieżki. Z matką, nie utrzymuje zbyt dobrych relacji głównie przez ich zupełnie odmienne spojrzenie na świat. Ojca, niesamowicie rzadko widuje, gdyż jest osobą bardzo zabieganą. Dziewczyna, posiada młodszego o trzy lata braciszka imieniem Tobias. Z nim w przeciwieństwie do rodziców - jest w stanie się dogadać. Rodzeństwo, niejednokrotnie ratowało sobie wzajemnie skórę, czy kryło przed gniewem rodzicieli. 'Miłość' Pomimo odrwzy, jaką dziewczyna żywi do swojej opowieści, w głębi duszy jest zakochana w ? - synu księcia zamienionego w niedźwiedzia, z jej baśni. Nigdy nie przyzna się do tego, a już zwłaszcza nie publicznie ale niezmiernie cieszy ją fakt, że chopak jest jej pisany. 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Sztuka' 'Kwiaty' 'Urządzanie wnętrz' 'Kolekcjonerstwo' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Koronomatematyka. *Zarządzanie królestwem. *Ratowanie dam w opałach. *Grimmnastyka. *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Muzyka i rękodzieło artystyczne. *Zaawansowane zaloty. *Trening bohaterw. *Czarografia. *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta. Klasyczna Baśń Białośnieżla i Różyczka - Bohaterkami tej baśni są dwie siostry, które wraz z matką, wdową, mieszkały w chatce otoczonej ogrodem z białymi i czerwonymi różami. Od koloru kwiatów matka nadała im imiona Białośnieżka i Różyczka. Obie córki miały dobre serce i bardzo kochały matkę oraz siebie nawzajem. Chętnie pomagały w domu i opiekowały się zwierzętami. Pewnego dnia, kiedy wraz z matką siedziały przy kominku, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Okazało się, że za drzwiami stoi ogromny niedźwiedź. Siostry przestraszyły się początkowo wielkiego stwora, ale kiedy miś ludzkim głosem poprosił o schronienie przed zimnem, wpuściły go do domu, by mógł się ogrzać. Miś zaprzyjaźnił się z nimi i zamieszkał w chatce do końca zimy. Jakiś czas później po pożegnaniu niedźwiedzia, siostry wybrały się do lasu po drzewo na opał. W lesie spotkały skrzata, którego broda została uwięziona przez kłodę drzewa. Skrzat w ordynarny sposób zażądał od nich pomocy. Pomimo, że skrzat nie był uprzejmy, dziewczynki postanowiły mu pomóc, odcinając nożyczkami uwięzioną brodę. Ale zamiast podziękować, uwolniony skrzat zwymyślał je za to, że zniszczyły jego piękną brodę i uciekł w las. Kiedy parę dni później siostry wybrały się na ryby, znowu spotkały skrzata, który także tam łowił. W pewnej chwili wiatr, zaplatał jego brodę w żyłkę rybacką, a ogromna ryba, która się w tym czasie złapała, zaczęła go ciągnąc do wody. Siostry skoczyły mu na pomoc i odcięły kolejny kawałek brody. Skrzat, zamiast wdzięczności za uratowanie życia, był wściekły na nie za ucięcie kolejnego kawałka pięknej w jego mniemaniu brody. Parę dni później siostry wybrały się na zakupy do miasta. Wtedy usłyszały krzyk znajomego skrzata. Na ich oczach został on porwany przez wielkiego orła. Siostry skoczyły mu na ratunek i uwolniły go ze szponów drapieżnego ptaka. Także i tym razem skrzat był niewdzięczny, zarzucając im, że podarły jego najlepszy płaszcz. Podczas powrotu do domu, znów spotkały skrzata na wrzosowisku. Zobaczyły jak wysypuje z worka drogie kamienie. Był zły, że dziewczynki przyłapały go na tym. Wtedy z lasu wyszedł wielki niedźwiedź. Przerażony skrzat, zaczął błagać niedźwiedzia, by go nie zjadał - "weź, proszę, te złe dziewczynki, będą dla ciebie smaczniejszymi kąskami" - mówił. Jednak niedźwiedź zabił go uderzeniem łapy. Potem przemówił ludzkim głosem do dziewczynek, które poznały, że to ich znajomy, który spędził z nimi zimę. Wyjaśnił, że jest księciem, zaczarowanym przez złego skrzata, który ukradł też jego skarby. Musiał żyć w ciele niedźwiedzia do czasu, aż skrzat zginie. Teraz na oczach sióstr stał się znowu pięknym księciem. Jakiś czas później Białośnieżka poślubiła księcia, a Różyczka jego brata. Podzielili się skarbami skrzata i wraz z matką żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - Prosto i najdelikatniej rzecz ujmując - Blanche z całego serca, nienawidzi swojego baśniowego przeznaczenia. CDN Ciekawostki *Jej imię można przetłumaczyć jako "biały" zaś nazwisko jako "róża" Galeria Blanche LD szkic.jpg|szkic Legacy Day 'Steampunk lvl. Hard' Joëlle Râteau ' - Nastoletnia córka Trybika z baśni "Piękna i Bestia"... Osobowość *Ciągle ma w głowie obawę o cały świat *Pedantka i perfekcjonistka *Artystka, ale z tych " poukładanych" *Mania na punkcie segregacji - wszystko typem, lub kolorem *Trochę pretty little psycho *Ma dziwactwa których innych przerażają *Odzywki w stylu "a chcesz dostać w twarz?" - bezpośrednia wygląd Joëlle to wysoka nastolatka o skórze barwy mlecznej kawy, lekko podpadającej w złoty. Jej włosy barwy jasnego brązu, delikatnie otulają twarz dziewczyny o rysach charakterystycznych dla południowych europejek. Ma odstające uszy, ale nie widać tego zbytnio, z uwagi na jej puszyste fryzury. Joëlle, do najbardziej dziewczęcych z budowy ciała dziewczyn nie należy - posiada szerokie ramiona, krótkie, mało kształtne nogi a bioder nastolatki czy biustu prawie że wogóle nie widać. Brwi nastolatki, są czarne zaś tęczówki mają barwę orzechu, opalizującego na złoty aczkolwiek największą uwagę zwracają rzęsy dziewczyny - pozostałość po klątwie ojca. Otóż, do złudzenia przypominają one wskazówki zegara, i za nic w świecie, nastolatka nie jest w stanie tego ukryć. Relacje 'Rodzina 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko z j. Francuskiego oznacza "Trybik". Zawdzięcza je Liściowi. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Steampunkowym stylu ubioru. *Jej rzęsy, sprawiają wrażenie wskazówek zegara. *Cylindrze, który ozdabia jej głowę. *Silnym, francuskim akcencie. klasyczna baśń thumb|left|200px Piękna i Bestia – francuska baśń ludowa, wielokrotnie adaptowana na potrzeby literatury, teatru i filmu. Po raz pierwszy spisana w XVIII wieku przez Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. Historia zawarta w baśni opowiada o młodej dziewczynie, która w celu obrony życia swojego ojca, postanawia zamieszkać w zamku Bestii. Początkowo była ona niechętna w stosunku do potwora, jednak z czasem para zakochuje się w sobie. Tym samym przełamali oni zaklęcie, rzucone w przeszłości na Bestię. Okazuje się on być księciem, który był zbyt próżny, by dostrzec piękno w brzydocie. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka' - Galeria Joëlle koncepty.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci 'Titi' Laetitia Mouserkins - (Właściwie: Pirlipat Régine Mouserkins) Córka Króla szczurów z baletu "Dziadek do Orzechów", opowiada się po stronie buntowników. Ma wspaniale wyostrzone zmysły, interesuje się gotowaniem. Biorąc pod uwagę stanowisko jej rodziców, dziewczyna jest księżniczką ale bardzo i to bardzo nie lubi, kiedy ktoś jej o tym przypomina. Osobowość Kochana, mądra, marzycielska, troskliwa, "dobry gust", wysoce rozwinięte zmysły powonienia oraz smaku, czasem brak jej pewności siebie, ale dzięki wsparciu innych walczy o swoje marzenia, zdaje się żyć jedynie tym pragnieniem posiadania restauracji, a przez to być samolubna. wygląd Laetitia jest niziutką dziewczyną o białej niczym mleko cera, oraz kręconych włosach barwy lazuru które sięgają jej bioder. Zazwyczaj, przyciśniete są białą opaską. Jej uszy do złudzenia przypominają te szczurze, mają barwę delikatnego różu. Tej samej barwy są dłonie z małymi pazurkami, ogon nastolatki oraz jej uroczy, wypukły nosek, które także przypominają te u szczurów. Jej policzkixpokrywa delikatny rumieniec. Tęczówki Titi są szarej barwy a brwi czarnej. Relacje 'Rodzina' ... Obecnie, tato nastokatki zamieniony w ani trochę magicznego szczura, znajduje się pod opieką córki. Dziewczyna, trzyma rodziciela w akwarium i opiekuje się niczym zwierzątkiem. Ojciec, pełni dka niej także swego rodzaju funkcję paychologa, gdyż ta zqierza mu się ze swoich problemów, w głębi serca wierząc że chociaż tato mikczy, to ją rozumie. 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' Choć początkowo szczurka nie pałała sympatią do Cathlynn in Boots- córki Kota w butach, obecnie mają ze sobą dobre, koleżeńskie relacje. 'Wrogowie' 'Historie relacji' Cathlynn in Boots Pewnego wiosennego dnia, na zajęciach z gotowania, uczniowie zostali dobrani w pary, mieli za zadanie przygotować pyszny tort, Laetita wręcz skakała z radości - gotowanie to dla niej bułka z masłem, a słodkości to jej działka. Była szczęśliwa, szóstka gwarantowana, dopóki nie okazało się, że ma być w parze z Cathlynn, która kompletnie nie potrafiła gotować. Z resztą, Laetitia już przedtem była uprzedzona do początkującej muszkieterki. Nie tylko ze względu na jej pochodzenie i fakt bycia humanoidalnym kotem, dziewczyna twierdziła, że robi wokół swojej osoby zbyt dużo szumu i zdawało jej się, że na siłę chce skupiać na sobie cudzą uwagę, ponadto cała rodzina od zawsze wpajała jej, że koty to zło wcielone i młoda księżniczka powinna trzymać się od nich z daleka, ojciec mówił dziewczynie, że to szemrani kłamcy i typy spod ciemnej nazwy. Laetitia jeszcze bardziej utożsamiała kotkę z tym stwierdzeniem z powodu jej baśniowego dziedzictwa - w końcu kot w butach był przebiegłym oszustem. Zapomniała jednak, że działał w słusznej sprawie. Wszystko się zmieniło gdy doszło do pracy w ustalonych parach. Cathleen zaangażowała się jeszcze bardziej niż Laetitia, co bardzo imponowało szczurzej księżniczce. Z czasem, dziewczyna zrozumiała, że nie należy oceniać innych po stwarzanych pozorach. Dzięki zapałowi kotki i nieocenionemu talentowi szczurki, ich tort zgodnie z przewidywaniami Titi, otrzymał najlepszą ocenę. Zdolności Bedąc córką Króla Szczurów, Laetitia choć niechętnie o tym wspomina, zna się na czarnej magii. Najkepiej nastolatce, idą zaklęcia zmieniające rozmiar danego przedmiotu czy osoby. Pócz talentu do czarowania, dziewczyna posiada zdolność do zmiany w szczura, a także całą paletę cwch, charakterystycznych dla szczurów jak np. Wyczulony węch, słuch, zwinność oraz giętkość. Zainteresowania 'Kulinaria' 'Savoir-vivre' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta. *Podstawy siania terroru. *Podstawy nikczemności. *Uczniowska rada królewska. *Zarządzanie królestwem. *Historia złych zaklęć. *Grimmnastyka. Klasyczna Baśń thumb|left Dziadek do Orzechów (inny tytuł – Dziadek do orzechów i Król Myszy, niem.Nussknacker und Mäusekönig) – opowiadanie dla dzieci autorstwa E.T.A. Hoffmanna, wydane po raz pierwszy w Berlinie w 1816 roku. Książka, utrzymana w baśniowej, fantastycznej konwencji, opowiada o przygodach małej Klary w świecie, w którym zabawki ożywają, a księciem ich królestwa zostaje tytułowy Dziadek do Orzechów.Dla czytelników francuskojęzycznych utwór ten zaadaptował i przetłumaczył Aleksander Dumas (ojciec). Francuska adaptacja stała się inspiracją dla Piotra Czajkowsiego do skomponowania baletu Dziadek do Orzechów. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - Portrayals thumb|left Ciekawostki *Postać Lae jest ździebko zainspirowana postacią Remy'ego z filmu animowanego "Ratatuj" wytwórnii Disney Pixar. *Niektórym osobom, pozwala mówić do siebie "Letycja" lub "Titi" *Prawdziwe imię (Pirlipat Régine) oraz nazwisko zawdzięcza Amity.Galii. *W swojej szczurzej, pełnej formie dziewczyna ma futerko koloru swoich włosów. Galeria Titi moodboard by AG.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany od Amity.Gala Laetitia portret szkic.jpg Laetitia GF szkic.jpg Laetitia SC szkic.jpg Laetitia budget balet szkic.jpg Laetitia w szczurzej postaci.jpg Laetitia basic szkic.jpg 'Szlachcianka' Sigrid Luule Del Noble - Nastoletnia córka córki Szlachcianki z baśni kubańskiej "???". W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Sigrid opowiedziała się po stronie Royalso - Rebelsów ... Osobowość wygląd Sigrid jest wysoką dziewczyną o typowo latynoskiej urodzie. Jej skóra barwy mlecznej kawy, nie posiada jakichkolwiek skaz, znamion, pieprzyków czy blizn. Swoje dugie do ziemii, czarno - brązowe włosy Sigrid spina w wysokiego kucyka a we fryzurę wplątuje egzotyczne kwiaty. Tęczówki dziewczyny mają odcień ciemnej zielenii pomieszanej z orzechowym. Brwi nastolatki, są w odcieniu czernii a usta ma naturalnie karmazynowe. Jej rysy twarzy są delikatniezarysowane, tak samo nos. Paznokcie dziewczyny mają kształt migdału i są bardzo zadbane. Jej policzki pokrywa rumieniec, który sama sobie maluje za pomocą pudru oraz różu. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' Sigrid nie wierzy w miłość ani w przeznaczenie ... 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Koromatematyka. *Grimmnastyka. *Mitologia. *Ratowanie dam w opałach. *Zarządzanie królestwem. *Uczniowska rada królewska. *Czaroekonomia. *Opowiadanie na 101. Klasyczna Baśń "The Noblewoman's daughter and The Charcoal woman's son" - Kubańska baśń ludowa. Na początku opowieści poznajmy dwie ciężarne kobiety, rożniące się zupełnie statusem społecznym - szlachciankę oraz kobietę sprzedającą węgiel. Biedna kobieta sugeruje, że w przyszłości ich dzieci będą mogły za siebie wyjść. Przerażona tą informacją, szlachcianka każe swoim służącym zabić dziecko biedaczki, jeśli będzie ono chłopakiem i na dowód przynieść jego mały palec oraz język. Służący, niechętni do zabicia małego dziecka, wrzucają je owienięte szczelnie w kocyku na jezioro, przynosząc szlachciance mały paluszek dziecka oraz język psa. Dziecko odnajduje w jeziorze para królewska, która od dawna starała się o dziecko. Traktują oni chłopczyka jak swojego własnego syna i specjalnie dla niego tworzą złoty, mały paluszek. Gdy chłopiec dorasta, przyszywani rodzice mówią mu prawdę o jego pochodzeniu, a tam wyrusza w podróż, by odszukać swoją biologiczną matkę. Po złotym palcu rozpoznaje go służący szlachcianki, który zabiera chłopaka do jego matki. Zaaranżowane zostaje małżeństwo pomiędzy chłopakiem a córką szlachcianki, bez zgody jej matki, która na widok chłopaka umiera z szoku, a cała rodzina żyje długo i szczęśliwie. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Royalso - Rebels - Sigrid po prostu jest obojętne czy wypełnii swoje baśniowe przeznaczenie, a pytana zwykle krzyczy by zostawiono ją w spokoju. Portrayals thumb|left Ciekawostki *Autorką tłumaczenia opisu baśni jest Liść. *Jej imiona (Sigrid i Lulle) są imionami pochodzenia estońskiego. Imię Sigrid oznacza - "zwycięstwo", "piękno" lub "sprawiedliwość" , zaś Luule - "poezja". *Nazwisko dziewczyny, pochodzi z j. Hiszpańskiego i oznacza " szlachetny", zaś przedrostek "Del" wskazuje na latynoskie pochodzenie. Galeria Sigrid LD szkic.jpg|szkic Legacy Day 'Leigh' Kaileigh Pauper - (znana pod pseudonimem "Carrie") Córka Żebraka, z powieści "Książę i Żebrak" , modelka, łamiąca stereotyp modelki anorektyczki.CDN Osobowość Promienna,CIężko pracująca, nie lubiąca stwreotypów i sama je łamica, promująca zdrowy styl życia, humanistka... wygląd Drobna budowa ciała, wysportowana, szczupła, zdrowe długie włosy barwy mlecznej kawy... Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Modeling' 'Aktywność fizyczna' 'Yoga' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń thumb|leftKsiążę i żebrak (Królewicz i żebrak) – powieść Marka Twaina, opowiadająca historię nagłej "zamiany miejscami" niezwykle podobnych chłopców: dziedzica tronu księcia Walii, późniejszego króla Edwarda VI i żebraka Toma Canty'ego. Akcja powieści rozgrywa się w szesnastowiecznym Londynie. Pewnego jesiennego dnia w jednej z biednych rodzin urodził się chłopiec – Tomek Canty. W tym samym czasie na królewskim dworze urodził się także chłopiec - królewicz Edward Tudor. Chłopcy byli do siebie podobni jak dwie krople wody. Tomek mieszkał w ubogiej dzielnicy londyńskiej Offal Court. Miał dwie piętnastoletnie siostry bliźniaczki: Elżunię i Anię, z którymi mieszkał, mieszkał także z matką, ojcem oraz jego stara babką. Ojciec Tomka – Jan był złodziejem, a matka żebraczką. Matka i siostry były dobre, jednak ojciec i babka źli. Ksiądz Andrzej uczył Tomka łaciny, czytania, pisania. Kiedy wieczorem Tomek wracał do domu z pustymi rękami, wiedział że ojciec Jan go zbije, a gdy skończy zacznie go bić babka. Tomek nieraz wyobrażał sobie życie księcia, rozpieszczanego przez wszystkich. Bardzo pragnął ujrzeć na własne oczy kogoś takiego. Gdy czytał stare księgi, z czasem zaczął wstydzić się swojego ubioru. Zaczął dbać o siebie – o swój wygląd, czystość. Swoją mądrością zachwycał swoich kolegów. Coraz bardziej pragnął zobaczyć księcia. Pewnego dnia chłopiec oddalił się od domu bardziej niż zwykle. Trafił do dzielnicy, w której jeszcze nigdy nie był. Dotarł do wsi Charing. Tam za zamkową bramą ujrzał księcia i kilku panów koło niego. Po uporczywych prośbach udało mu się wejść za bramę. Młody książę zaprowadził chłopca do zamku i nakarmił. Edward wypytywał go o różne sprawy, wreszcie Tomek przyznał że chociaż raz chciałby być ubrany jak książę. Chłopcy zamienili się ubraniami: Edward ubrał się w łachmany, a Tomek w szaty królewskie. Podeszli do lustra i zobaczyli że wyglądają tak samo i nie sposób ich odróżnić. Edward wybiegł na podwórze, nie przebierając się. Strażnicy nie wiedząc że to książę w przebraniu, wyrzucili go za bramę śmiejąc się z niego. Gdy zapadł wieczór, księcia ogarnął strach. W końcu jakiś pijany chłop chwycił go za ramię i wziął do domu – był to Jan Canty. Tego samego dnia Tomek pozostał sam na dworze królewskim. Zastanawiał się, jak opowie o wszystkim kolegom, ale także dlaczego tak długo nie ma księcia. Coraz bardziej się bał. Wreszcie do komnaty weszła Lady Joanna Gray. Zaczął błagać i mówić że on jest Tomkiem a nie księciem. W końcu chłopiec wyszedł z komnaty i kroczył przez korytarz wszyscy na niego spoglądali. Wreszcie znalazł się w komnacie swego ojca Henryka VIII. Król przemawiał do Tomka a ten cały drżał ze strachu. Rozmawiał z królem. Tomek błagał żeby go nie zabijać, ale król go cały czas pocieszał aż w końcu Tomek się trochę uspokoił. Król stwierdził że jego syn jest obłąkany. Przyszedł też czas na pierwszy obiad Tomka, do którego go przygotowano i umyto. Po zakończeniu posiłku udał się do swojej komnaty. Koło 5 po południu okazało się, że zaginęła pieczęć państwowa. Okazało się że ostatnią osobą która ją miała był książę, ale gdy go pytano on mówił że nie wie gdzie ona może być. W tym czasie prawdziwy książę Edward z ojcem Jana wracał do domu. Ten stracił nad sobą panowanie chciał uderzyć chłopca, ale uderzył jego obrońcę. W końcu domownicy zapytali go, kim on jest. Odpowiedział, że jest księciem Walii czym sciagnął tylko na siebie gniew "ojca". Dziewczynki prosiły by ten go nie bił. Wreszcie stary złodziej ustąpił i królewicz poszedł spać. Gdy się przebudził, myślał że był to tylko koszmarny sen. Szybko przekonał się że jednak, że to rzeczywistość. Tomek obudził się w komnacie książęcej Pełno było w niej dworzan i służby - rozpoczęła się ceremonia ubierania króla. Do komnaty wprowadzono chłopca do bicia – Humphreya Marlowa. Chłopcy rozmawiali. Od tej pory Humphrey nie był bity. Został kolegą Tomka. Opowiadał mu o różnych sprawach w królestwie, o których ten nie miał pojęcia. Następnego dnia Tomek wydał rozkaz: kazał sprowadzić do siebie więźnia. Ten zaczął go prosić o ułaskawienie. Tomek odstąpił od wymierzenia kary. Musiał osądzić jeszcze kobietę i jej córkę, ale i im Tomek darował życie. Księcia Edwarda jakiś wyrostek prowadził przez zakamarki. Doprowadził do "jego ojca". W końcu udali się do kolegów Cantego. Banda uczyniła chłopca królem żebraków. W końcu Edward uciekł od włóczęgów i znalazł się w domu pustelnika, który uważał się za archanioła. Miło sobie rozmawiali, chłopiec cieszył się że właśnie trafił do tego domu. Gdy chłopiec usnął, pustelnik związał go. Przybyły tam Miles, wytrwale szukający chłopca. To on uratował go od śmierci. Uciekli od pustelnika, ale nie od kłopotów. Znaleźli się w sądzie, gdzie skazywano kobietę. Milesa i Edwarda zaprowadzono do więzienia, ale nie na długo - uciekli. Wybrali się do rodzinnego domu Milesa. Po długiej podróży Miles bardzo cieszył się z powrotu, ale jego brat powiedział, że Miles już dawno nie żyje a on jest oszustem. Dowiedział się też, że jego ojciec i brat Artur nie żyją. Miles spotkał się po wielu latach ze swoją ukochaną Edytą, ale ta była już żoną jego brata. Miles i Edward byli uważani za oszustów i wtrącono ich do więzienia. Kiedy zostali wypuszczeni, natychmiast udali się do Londynu, bo wiedzieli, że już niedługo odbędzie się koronacja króla. Tego dnia miał się także odbyć pochód koronacyjny. Dworzanie ubrali go w dostojne szaty. Pochód ruszył, gdy do powozu chłopca podbiegła matka Tomka i zaczęła go całować i mówiąc że jest to jej syn. Kobieta krzyczała. Tomek chciał się jej rzucić w ramiona, ale nie mógł i wyrzekł się matki. Powiedział, że jej nie zna. Gdy wszyscy byli już w sali koronacyjnej i mieli włożyć koronę na głowę Tomka, w ostatniej chwili przybył prawdziwy książę Edward i przeszkodził w koronacji oszusta. Straż chciała go wyrzucić, ale Tomek powiedział że ten jest prawdziwym królem a nie on. Nikt nie chciał go słuchać. Kiedy chłopcy stanęli obok siebie, zgromadzeni zobaczyli jak są podobni do siebie. Edwarda zapytano o pieczęć państwową. Odpowiedział, że jest w schowku. Tam jej jednak nie było. Tomek w końcu przypomniał sobie, że gdy się spotkali pierwszy raz, to królewicz położył ją w innym miejscu. Faktycznie tam była. Uwierzono więc Edwardowi, że jest prawdziwym królem i to jego koronowali. Miles i Tomek zostali ulubieńcami Edwarda. O ojcu Tomka więcej nie słyszano. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Roybel - Ciekawostki *Jej pseudonim, nie został wybrany przypadkowo. Autorce bardzo kojarzy się ze słowem "Carry" (ang. przenosić) i jest to nawiązanie, do zmian jakie dziewczyna pragnie wnieść do świata modelingu. *Jej nazwisko pochodzi z j. Angielskiego i oznacza dosłownie "żebrak". Galeria 'Calista' Calista Muse - Córka mitologicznej muzy Kalliope. Wyniosła, inteligentna osoba z tendencją do zaniżania cudzego intelektu. Moze wydawać się przemdrzała. "Nerd". Pasjonuje się filozofią,o której chętnie opowiada ale prawie nikt jej nie chce suchać. Osobowość wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Filozofia' 'Mitologia' 'Rzeźbiarstwo' 'Nauki humanistyczne' Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Kalliope była jedną spośród dziewięciu muz olimpijskich (przebywały na Olimpie), które należały do orszaku boga Apollina, ich przewodnika Wraz ze swoimi siostrami uświetniała śpiewem biesiady bosko-ludzkie (m.in. zaślubiny Tetydy i Peleusa oraz Harmonii i Kadmosa), a także uczty olimpijskie samych bogów. Była muzą najwyżej postawioną w hierarchii muz. W sztuce przedstawiana jest zwykle jako kobieta z tabliczką i rylcem, niekiedy z trąbą – atrybutami symbolizującymi dziedzinę sztuki, której patronowała. Galeria 'Toula' Toula Muse - córka mitologicznej muzy Talii, urodzona komiczka, fanka stand-up'u, która strzela dowcipami niczym karabin maszynowy. CdN Osobowość wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Dowcipy' 'Bajkopisanie' 'Stand - Up oraz Kabaret' Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Talia Była jedną spośród dziewięciu muz olimpijskich (przebywały na Olimpie), które należały do orszaku Apollina, ich przewodnika. Wraz ze swoimi siostrami uświetniała śpiewem biesiady bosko-ludzkie (m.in. zaślubiny Tetydy i Peleusa oraz Harmonii i Kadmosa), a także uczty olimpijskie samych bogów. W sztuce przedstawiana jest zwykle jako kobieta z maską komiczną i wieńcem z bluszczu na głowie – atrybutami symbolizującymi dziedzinę sztuki, której patronowała. Galeria 'Szarak od herbaty' Thea Maddie Hare - córka Szaraka bez Piątej Klepki z baśni "Alicja w Krainie Czarów". Tak jak wyżej, inspiracja została zaczerpnięta z powyżej wymienionego filmu, a sama postać jest uosobieniem Marcowego Zająca. Posiada telekinezę, co bardzo ułatwia jej różne czynności. Często wykorzystuje tę zdolność z bardzo błachych powodów - choćby do podnoszenia filiżanki lub czajniczka. Thea jest bardzo strachliwą postacią, a jej sposób na pozbycie się stresu to nic innego jak picie herbaty na Obłąkanej Herbatce. Dziewczyna jest bardzo zdyscyplinowana, wskutek czego nie potrafi złamać zasad, lub odpowiednio się obronić. Jeszcze przed emigracją do Świata Baśni, tak jak Markiza, walczyła z przeróżnymi bestiami, a jej bronią była... zastawa do herbaty... Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jeszcze z Krainy Czaów, jest Madeline Hatter, z którą bardzo często urządza Obłąkane Herbatki. Osobowość Wygląd Thea jest wysoką dziewczyną o bardzo jasnej, szarej cerze. Z jej głowy wyrasta para szarych zajęczych uszu, a ich wewnętrzna strona ma różowy odcień. Z kości ogonowej Thei wyrasta puszysty, biały, zajęczy ogonek. Nos dziewczyny ma zajęczą aparycję. Włosy Thei są naturalnie kręcone, mają biały odcień aczkolwiek dziewczyna często ozdabia je pasemkami w szaleńczych kolorach, min. Czerwonym, zielonym czy brązowym. Dziewczyna ma dobrze zarysowane i widoczne brązowe brwi, a jej tęczówki mają brązowawy odcień. Policzki Thei zdobi delikatny rumieniec. Klasyczna baśń Alicja w krainie czarów - (oryginalny tytuł) Przygody Alicji w Krainie Czarów (ang. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) – utwór angielskiego wykładowcy matematyki Charlesa Lutwidge'a Dodgsona (pseudonim Lewis Carroll) opublikowany 4 lipca 1865. Dosłownie angielski tytuł znaczy Przygody Alicji w Krainie Dziwów, jednak pierwsi polscy tłumacze oddali Wonderland jako Krainę Czarów, choć w całej książce nie ma o czarach ani słowa. Książka zachowuje absurdalną logikę snu, jest wypełniona satyrycznymi aluzjami do przyjaciół i wrogów Dodgsona, parodiami szkolnych wierszyków, których uczyły się w XIX wieku brytyjskie dzieci, zawiera także odniesienia lingwistyczne i matematyczne. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak Ciekawostki *Zostala adoptowana od Amity.Gala. *Jej imię to zniekształcone słowo angielskie "Tea" (pl. Herbata) zaś nazwisko oznacza "zając". Galeria 'Nie-tancerka' Sonata Dancer - Córka środkowej Tańczcej księżniczki z baśni "Stańcowane pantofelki" ... w przeciwieństwie do...właściwie całej rodziny, Sonata unika tańca żeby nie powiedzieć - nienawidzi go. ... kiedy była mała, zmuszano ją do treningów a podczas jednego z nich złamała nogę. Właśnie wtedy otrzymała pierwsze słuchawki co rozbudziło w niej miłość do muzyki. CDN Osobowość *Trochę jędza i sucz. *Cięty język. *Umie sziedzieć cicho i nie papla ozorem na lewo i prawo. *Uparta jak osioł. *"krlówa lodu" - brak jej ...romantyzmu? *Zdolna i zdecydowana. *Silna, szczwana i przebiegła. *Kiedy ją zdenerwujesz - uciekaj jak najdalej, chyba że nie boisz się jej pięści. *Emocjonalna, ale najczęściej kieruje nią złość. Problemy z opanowaniem agresji. *Do prac przykłada się całym serduchem. *Nie wspominaj przy niej o tańcu, i nie wypytuj o rodzinę chyba że szpital ci jest miły. *Często czuje się zażenowana swoją rodziną. Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Słuchawkach na szyji. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Wystąpienia *Brak Klasyczna Baśń Stańcowane pantofelki (Die zertanzten Schuhe) – baśń opublikowana przez braci Grimm w 1815 roku w ich zbiorze Baśni (tom 2, nr 133). Pewien król, wdowiec, miał dwanaście pięknych córek. Spały razem w jednej komnacie, którą król zawsze na noc zamykał. Jednak gdy ją co rano otwierał, widział, że buty jego córek były przetarte, jakby całą noc tańczyły. Nie mogąc odgadnąć tajemnicy ogłosił, że ten śmiałek, który odkryję sekret stańcowanych pantofelków, będzie mógł wybrać jedną z księżniczek za żonę, a po jego śmierci zostanie królem. Jeśli jednak ktoś podejmie się zadania, a po trzech nocach nie poda rozwiązania zagadki, ten straci życie. Wielu śmiałków próbowało, ale żadnemu się nie udało odkryć tajemnicy królewskich córek. Wszyscy zostali straceni. Wyzwanie postanowił podjąć pewien ubogi były żołnierz. W drodze do zamku napotkał staruszkę i opowiedział jej o swoich planach. Staruszka podarowała mu magiczną kapotę, która po założeniu czyniła niewidzialnym. Staruszka poradziła mu także, by nie pił wina, które księżniczki mu podadzą przed snem. Kiedy żołnierz stanął przed królem, przyjęto go dobrze, jak jego poprzedników. Podano mu królewskie odzienie i zakwaterowano w komnacie obok komnaty księżniczek. Kiedy nastał wieczór, żołnierz, zgodnie z radą staruszki, nie spróbował nawet wina podanego przez księżniczki, lecz tylko udawał, że pije, a potem udawał, że mocno śpi. Księżniczki upewniwszy się, ze ich strażnik jest pogrążony we śnie, zaczekały czesać się, stroić i ubierać w najlepsze suknie. Gdy były gotowe, jedna z nich zapukała w swoje łóżko, które natychmiast zapadło się pod ziemię. Księżniczki, jedna za drugą, weszły w powstały otwór, a żołnierz, odziany w magiczną kapotę podążył za nim. Szli piękną aleją wysadzaną drzewami o srebrnych liściach. Żołnierz zerwał jedną gałąź. Dotarli do jeziora, gdzie w dwunastu łodziach stało dwunastu pięknych książąt. Każda księżniczka wsiadła do jednej z łodzi. Niewidzialny żołnierz wślizgnął się do łodzi najmłodszej z nich. Dopłynęli na drugi brzeg, gdzie stał jasno oświetlony zamek, wokół którego rozbrzmiewała muzyka. Księżniczki udały się tam wraz ze swoimi książętami i tańczyły z nimi do trzeciej rano. Trzy dni później żołnierz opowiedział królowi tajemnicę księżniczek. Pokazał jako dowód gałąź ze srebrnymi liści oraz złoty kubek, który ukradł z zamku. Król zawołał księżniczki, które widząc, że ich sekret został wykryty, potwierdziły słowa żołnierza. Król w nagrodę pozwolił żołnierzowi wybrać żonę spośród księżniczek. Żołnierz wybrał najstarszą, którą jeszcze tego samego dnia poślubił. Ciekawostki *Imię zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Jej nazwisko w przetłumaczeniu z j. angielskiego oznacza dosłownie "tancerz". Galeria Sonata symbol.jpg|Czarno - fioletowa nuta ósemka z czarnymi odciskami butów - symbol Sonaty. 'Radosna' Joy Dwarf - ... Osobowość *Po ojcu - optymistka *Ale z tych "normalnych" bez gadki typu "Uśmiech, uśmiech! życie to tęcze i babeczki! Peace and love!" *Kreatywna *O dziwo - domatorka, raczej stroni od ogromnych tłumów oraz imprez. *Dyskretna. wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu Krasnoludków – ludowa baśń niemiecka. (org. Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge) Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie Zła Królowa, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele Zlej Królowej ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej imię w przetłumaczeniu z j. Angielskiego oznacza " radość" zaś nazwisko "krasnoludek". Galeria Joy koncpet.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci 'Gburka' Boordine Dwarf - ... Osobowość *Po ojcu - pesymista. *nie stroni od ironii i często ze wszystkiego sobie kpi. *Lubi uchodzić za inteligentniejszą niż jest. *pyskata a czasem wręcz bezczelna, zawsze ma odzywkę i nie potrafi ustąpić. *Silna fizycznie i niezłomna, silna wola. *Mania typu " koniec świata! niebo spada!" *Ciągle czuje, że żyje w zagrożeniu i zaraz może wybuchnąć apokalipsa. *Posiada prywatny bunkier. *Twardo stąpa po ziemmii i WSZĘDZIE wietrzy podstęp. *Wbrew pozorom, nie jest samolubna i ratowałaby nie tylko swój tyłek, ale i ważnych dla niej osób, gdyż dobro innych w jakimś stopniu leży jej na sercu. wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu Krasnoludków – ludowa baśń niemiecka. (org. Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge) Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie Zła Królowa, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele Zlej Królowej ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej "mania na punkcie koñca świata", posiadanie prywatnego bunkra oraz poczucie życia w zagroeżniu, zostały zainspirowane postacią Mruka z filmu animowanego DreamWorks "Trolle". Galeria Boordine koncept.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci 'Kichająca' Snezette Dwarf - ... Osobowość *Nieporadna życiowo *Ślamazara *Chorowita *Robi rzeczy, które są często niepotrzebne *Nie potrafi się opanować *Zwraca uwagę, wbrew swojej woli. wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu Krasnoludków – ludowa baśń niemiecka. (org. Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge) Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie Zła Królowa, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele Zlej Królowej ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej imię to hybryda słowa "Sneeze" (ang....) oraz imienia Suzette. Galeria Sneezette koncept.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci 'Hay' Haydeen Nekrós - Nastoletnia córka mitologicznego Greckiego, Boga świata zmarłych - Hadesa... Osobowość *Wybuchowa. *Diva. *Lubi mieć ostatnie słowo. *Jest dumna ze swoich korzeni. *Bywa zimną sucz. *Ale troszczy się o o co dla niej ważne. wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Portrayals thumb|left Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej wygląd został zainspirowanny wyglądem Hadesa w filmie Disney'a "Herkules" Galeria 'Miri: Mireille De la Mort - Nastoletnia córka Mitry, królowej Willid z baletu "Giselle". W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Miri opowiedziała się po stronie Buntowników. Nastolatka, po prostu nie widzi siebie na tronie, a zwłaszcza jako zwiastunka śmierci. Osobowość *Spokojna *Cicha, oszczędna w czynach i słowach *Wyrozumiała *Cierpliwa *Wierna i lojalna *Troch zamknięta w swoim śaiecie *Cicha woda brzegi rwie *Trochę " creepy" czasami potrafi przeraźić *Trochę zależna od starszych *Mało odpowiedzialna wygląd Mirielle jest niziutką dziewczyną, o cerze bladej niczym trup. Jej usta nieustannie są sine, zaś fiołkowe oczy, sprawiają wrażenie przymglonych. Nastolatkę, cwchuje puste, "rybie" spojrzenie oraz mimika nie ukazująca innych emocji po za spokojem . Długie, naturalnie proste włosy nastolatki, sięgają jejdo ud. Mają barwę głębokiego grafitu, i nie odbiają światła, tym samym sprawiając wrażenie martwych. Będąc Willidą, kończyny dziewczyny sprawiają wrażenie przeźroczystych a ona sama unosi się kilka centrymetrów nad ziemią. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Jako córka królowej Willid, Mirielle doskonale zna się na magii natury. Jednocześnie, potrafi przenikać przez przedmioty stałe, unosić je przy pomocy siły woli a także lewitować. Prócz tego, używając swojej magicznej laski otrzymanej od matki, nastolatka w razie problemów, potrafi przywołać pomocne jej Willidy. Zainteresowania 'Literatura - poezja' Mireille, jest dziewczyną o niepodważalnej duszy poetki. W wolnych chwilach, dziewczyna wyciąga swój długopis i by uporządkować myśli, spisuje luźne teksty w zeszycie, które z czasem dokańcza. Sama uwielbia także odwiedzać szkolną bibliotekę i jest jej stałą bywalczynią. Niezapomniane cytaty Klasyczna Baśń thumb|leftGiselle (Giselle ou Les Willis) – balet romantyczny w dwóch aktach. Akcja pierwszego aktu rozgrywa się w wiosce, w okresie winobrania. Giselle to piękna dziewczyna, córka Berty. O jej rękę stara się leśniczy Hilarion. Giselle jest zakochana w młodzieńcu o imieniu Loys. Nie wie, że jest to książę Albert w chłopskim przebraniu. Wilfryd próbuje bezskutecznie powstrzymać lekkomyślnego księcia. Giselle i Loys-Albert spotykają się, a ich szczęście zakłóca nadejście Hilariona, który przysięga Loysowi zemstę. W wiosce rozpoczyna się świętowanie winobrania. Do radosnych tańców przyłącza się Giselle, chociaż jej matka próbuje ją odwieść od zabawy, ganiąc za płochość. Do wioski zbliżają się myśliwi (głos rogu poprzedza ich nadejście). Ich bliskość niepokoi przebranego Alberta, który szybko ukrywa się. W tym samym czasie leśniczy Hilarion znajduje ukryte w lesie szaty księcia. W orszaku myśliwych do wioski wjeżdża książę Kurlandii i jego córka Batylda, narzeczona Alberta. Berta wraz z córką zapraszają gości do swojej chaty. Zabawa w wiosce trwa nadal, a Giselle zostaje królową winobrania. Do zabawy przyłącza się Loys-Albert, pewien, że myśliwi już odjechali. Zjawia się Hilarion ze strojem księcia i demaskuje Alberta. Hilarion gra na myśliwskim rogu pobudkę. Na ten dźwięk z chaty Berty wychodzi książę z Batyldą. Są zaskoczeniu obecnością Alberta w chłopskim przebraniu. Zrozpaczona Giselle odbiera sobie życie szablą ukochanego księcia. Albert rozpacza i próbuje odebrać sobie życie sztyletem. Wilfryd i dworzanie uniemożliwiają samobójstwo i wyprowadzają go. Hilarion, widząc tragiczne skutki swojego postępku, ucieka. Jest noc. W lesie, nad brzegiem jeziora, zatrzymuje się Hilarion z myśliwymi. Księżyc oświetla mogiłę Giselle. O północy zapalają się błędne ogniki, a przerażeni towarzysze Hilariona uciekają. To niebezpieczne miejsce. Nawiedzają je willidy. Pojawia się Mitra – królowa willid. Magiczną gałązką mitry przywołuje zjawy. Dzisiejszej nocy mają przyjąć do swojego grona Giselle. Duch Giselle wyłania się z grobu. W otoczeniu willid zaczyna tańczyć. Do grobu Giselle zbliża się nieszczęśliwy Albert. Przez chwilę widzi zjawę – ducha ukochanej. W tym samym czasie willidy dostrzegają ukrytego w zaroślach Hilariona. Otaczają go tanecznym kręgiem i wprowadzają na taflę jeziora. Leśniczy ginie. Willidy, szukając kolejnej ofiary, spostrzegają Alberta. Giselle chce go ocalić i nakazuje mu stanąć za krzyżem jej grobu. Mitra nie daje się przejednać i każe Giselle tańczyć. Albert, zachwycony widokiem ukochanej, opuszcza bezpieczne miejsce i przyłącza się do tańca Giselle. Zaczyna świtać. Wraz z odejściem nocy ginie moc willid. Ocalonego Alberta Giselle żegna na zawsze i znika w mogile. Mdlejącego księcia odnajdują Wilfryd i Batylda. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - Mireille po prostu, nie widzi się w roli królowej, a co dopiero zwiastunki śmierci. NIe zgadza się ze zwoim przeznaczeniem, i ku lekkiemu rozczarowaniu swojej matki, dziewczyna obrała stronę buntowników. Księżniczka Willid należy do tych osób, ktôre uważają że każdy ma prawo wyboru oraz swojego szczęśliwego zakończenia. Nie boi się wziąść swojego losu w swoje ręce. Zajęcia *Koronomatematyka. *Grimmnastyka. *Magiologia. *Księżniczkologia. *Zarządzanie królestwem. *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Magia natury. *Sztuka i muzyka. *Zaawansowane zaloty. *Uczniowska rada królewska. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po stylu ubioru, stylizowanym mocno na epokę wiktoriańską. *Pustym spojrzeniu i sinych ustach. *Torebce,do złudzenia przypominającą nagrobek. *Zawsze nosi ciemny kapelusz na głowie. Ciekawostki *Została podarowana przez Amity.Galę. *Jej nazwisko z j. Francuskiego oznacza "śmierć". Galeria Mirielle zbliżenie by Rochi.png Strój dla Mirielle wykreowany na MSP.jpeg|Strój dla Miri wykreowany w MovieStarPlanet (bo jestem zbyt leniwą bułką, by go narysować) Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes